Debug Room
The Debug Room is a location in Mother 3. It is structured like other rooms in the game, within which numerous characters allow the player to set options such as current party members and during which chapter gameplay occurs. It is not intended to be accessible to players within the game, but only to programmers or testers debugging the game. It can only be accessed by cheating using special hardware devices. Accessing the Debug Room In order the access the Debug Room, the following Action Replay cheat code must be activated: CA1D8DB3 689FDAFA 9CC263F2 68DE0537 1DCAC2C5 4FCA9184 While this code is active, the player must hold the L Button while entering a new screen (for example, by stepping into a new zone or entering a house). Parameters *Each Mr. Saturn allows the player to start playing from the beginning of a select chapter. The Mr. Saturn to the left begins the first, second and third chapters, while the Mr. Saturn to the right begins chapters four through eight. Using the Mr. Saturns can cause some differences in the chapters. For instance, choosing Chapter 1 begin with Lucas outside the Sheriff's office. Choosing Chapter 2 will begin with Duster in his house, but Wess will be absent, and you'll be in modern day Tazmily once you exit. Choosing Chapter 4 will show the opening cutscene, which will then change to an area above the train station, and Lucas will be unmovable and invisible. Choosing Chapter 7 will start as normal, but Alec won't be in the nursing home, not allowing you to leave since you need to talk to him. *Flint allows the player to select during which event they should begin the first chapter. These events include Alec's House, Flint's House, Firey Forest, Rest at Inn, At Cliff, Enter Duster, Twins Found, In Jail, To Alec's and Drago Plateau. *Duster allows the player to select during which event they should begin the second chapter. These events include Wess's House, Osohe Castle, Poltergeist, Noble Spittoon, Osohe Again, Wess's Dance, Egg of Light and Washed Up. *Salsa allows the player to select during which event they should begin the third chapter. These events include From Desert, Pork Bean, Cemetery, Happy Sales, Box Delivery, To Castle, Back to Inn, Kumatora Helps and Forest. *Lucas allows the player to select during which event they should begin the fourth chapter. These events include Flint's House, Cross Road, Factory, Ropeway, Violet's Room, Lucky's Room and Bon Voyage. When you start however, Lucas won't be in his pajamas. *The Clayman allows the player to select during which event they should begin the fifth chapter. These events include Unknown Valley, Clay Factory, Highway, Dump, Thunder Tower, King's Room, Generator and Tower Top. *Ionia allows the player to select during which event they should begin the seventh chapter. These events include Aeolia's House, Courtyard, Cemetery, Cross Road, Stumble Pass, Ionia's House and Chupichupyoi Temple. *The Mecha-Porky robot allows the player to select during which event they should begin the eighth chapter. These events include Inside Limo, NPC Arrival, Arcade, Sewers, 24 F Reunion, To 100 F, Game 1, Game 2, Game 3, NK Cyborg, Mecha-Porkies and Final Needle. *There are two Hinawas in the room. Speaking to her top-row sprite allows the player to view the game's ending cinematic. Speaking to her lower-row sprite allows the player to save their progress. *The pay phone allows the player to select whether Lucas and Kumatora use their kid or adolescent sprites. *"CAST" causes the character and production credits for Mother 3 to roll. If this is viewed before the player has entered names for Duster, Kumatora and Salsa, their names default to "Duster", "Kumatora" and "Salsa" (it is plausible that the same would apply to Lucas, Claus, Flint, Hinawa and Boney, however it is not possible to enter the Debug Room before naming them, rendering the notion moot); however, if viewed before the player's name has been entered, the name is left blank at the end of the credits. *The Pigmask allows the player to configure the current party members. They may toggle Flint, Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, Salsa, Wess, Thomas, Ionia, Fuel, Alec, Fassad and Claus into the party, and may select up to five characters, as opposed to standard gameplay's limit of four party members. *The Pigmask Captain allows the player to configure the level of a party member. They may set between levels to 1 through 60 at intervals of 5, and level 99. *The Navy SQUEAL allows the player to spam their inventory with Nuts. *The Pigmask Major allows the player to view several screen transitions. These are titled Normal, White, Iris, Raster, Normal Battle, Boss Battle, LR Line 1, LR Line 2, L to R, R to L, D-U-D Lines, Quarter Div, Block Swirl, Swirl Layer, Tri-Iris, LR Waves, Shrink+Rot., Rand. Blocks and Checkerboard. *The Pigmask Colonel allows the player to turn on all memo flags and obtain every regional map. *Losing to the Firefly in the corner of the Debug Room is the only method of direct exit with keeping changes to the characters, although starting a chapter by consulting one of the appropriate characters in the top row is an alternative method of leaving the room. However, if that way is used, the party members will revert to the default at that time. The party can actually sneak up on it from behind and see its back sprite even though this is normally impossible. Note that it will never turn around and just will keep fighting as normal because it is a mini-boss. Trivia *The background theme in the Debug Room also plays in Duster's room in Club Titiboo. The theme is named "Lucky's Room", #145 in the Sound Player. It's actually a remixed version of one of the EarthBound battle themes, "Battle Against an Unsettling Opponent". *It is possible to resurrect the Firefly by going to the pay phone and selecting any age. *Leaving the Debug Room with the characters (not the Mr. Saturns) results in Omelets and a Rope Snake DX appearing in the characters' inventories. *The pay phone does not mention Fuel or Claus, so their ages will not be affected. *Adding Kumatora to the party can often glitch the Pigmask that rearranges it. *Regardless of what Lucas and Kumatora's names are set to, the pay phone will always say their default names. *If the party runs into the bottom of the screen and does not bump into any characters, they will endlessly run into the wall, as opposed to being stopped by it. *Depending on how far you actually progress in a save file, most of the events in each chapter are not replayable. *If the Debug Room is entered from an underwater area, the current members of your party will bob around and lose air as if they still were underwater. *A save frog will ask you if you want to save your game if you use the Mr. Saturn to start Chapter 1. *Strangely, the lower Hinawa is the only sprite that moves when talked to from the side or from behind. *If you encounter an enemy while having no playable party members, you'll instantly lose the fight. The game over screen will show Flint. Category:Locations Category:Mother 3 Locations